guardiansofgahoolefandomcom-20200223-history
Boron (Books)
Boron was a male Snowy Owl, or Bubo scandiacus, originally from the Northern Kingdoms who served as the directly preceding king of the Great Ga'Hoole Tree before Coryn. He ruled the Great Tree with his mate, Barran, for an unaccounted amount of time. He and his mate, Barran, explained to the owls of the Great Tree that they were merely steward monarchs ruling over the Guardians until a true king brought forth the Ember of Hoole. History Before The Books It has never been clearly stated how long Boron and Barran ruled the Great Tree before their first appearance in The Journey. It can be assumed that Boron, coming from the Northern Kingdoms, fought in the last days of the War of the Ice Claws, like his mate Barran and their fellow ryb and parliament member, Strix Struma. He may have even been present at the Battle of Little Hoole. ''The Journey Boron and Barran personally met the Band over the Sea of Hoolemere as they approached the Great Tree in a wild blizzard. The monarchs kindly guided them to the Great Tree after Boron said the Band had done the hard part by finding the Tree. The monarchs were having a parliament meeting when the Band requested to speak to them about St. Aggie's and whatever the Barred Owl rogue smith had said was worse than St. Aggie's. Boron was mentioned again when the Great Downing occured and many owlets were found on a search-and-rescue mission which needed more than the availability of help at hand. All owls from the Great Tree were called on to help somehow during the event. The Rescue Boron is hardly mentioned in the book, although it can be assumed that he was working on an explanation for the Great Downing and Ezylryb's disappearance. The Siege With the Pure Ones having been drawn into the public eye of the Great Tree, the Guardians prepare for war under Boron. He and the other parliament leaders made decisions about the defense of the Tree and preparations for battle. It was the monarchs who bestowed the mission of infiltrating St. Aggie's onto the Chaw of Chaws' shoulders. Boron took part in the briefing of the mission to the group of seven owls when they were called to the parliament chamber. Although never mentioned, Boron most likely defended and fought in the battles of the Siege of the Great Ga'Hoole Tree. The Shattering Boron was part of the search-and-rescue detachment that was flying a mission over the Beaks when the Pure Ones began to organize in the area, searching for the Sacred Orb. He was part of the peg-out that fooled the Pure Ones into thinking soldiers from the Northern Kingdoms had arrived to help the Guardians. He had an important role as acting like a Northern Kingdom owl by speaking Krakish. He was also part of the short, yet ensuing skirmish. The Burning It is unclear as to whether the monarchs took part in the Battle of Fire and Ice at the end of the War of the Pure Ones. He could have possibly been fighting elsewhere on the battlefield or back at the Great Tree for safety purposes. The Outcast'' The monarchs are first mentioned when Ezylryb's feathers were compared to Boron and Barran's because his old age had turned them snowy white. He and Barran then both die when Coryn retrieved the coal. Sadly, they weren't able to witness the coming of the new king or the Ember's return because the prophecy said that the steward monarchs would die when the true king caught the Ember. Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole Boron first appeared when he emerged from the ocean after saving Digger from plunging into the water after his wings got frozen with ice while flying in a blizzard. When Soren attempted to save him, he instead encountered Boron carrying Digger safely in his talons. After this, Boron began flying in the other direction, and then his mate Barran appeared, telling Soren and his friends to follow them to the Great Ga'Hoole Tree. Later, both Boron and Barran were seen teaching the group about the different types of chaws at the Great Tree. Boron and Barran lead the mission to rescue the Pure One's moonblinked slaves, only to fall into the fleck traps. They were saved by Soren and the Band, and fought off the Pure Ones. Personality Boron was a very lively owl. He, like Ezylryb, enjoyed wet poop jokes even though nobler owls like Otulissa found it a little disturbing that their monarch was being dirty and acting childish. He was also very kind and had a brave heart. He was a skilled warrior born from the homeland of the greatest of warriors, the Northern Kingdoms. He also participated in the War of the Ice Claws and the War of the Pure Ones. Boron has a humorous side, but could be strict when the moment was right. Trivia * Boron is bigger than Barran in the movie when in the books and in real life, female Snowy Owls are bigger than males. * Boron is also a metalloid element with a brown-black color.Category:Characters Category:Snowy Owls Category:Deceased Category:The Journey characters Category:The Siege characters Category:The Shattering characters Category:The Outcast characters Category:Rulers of the Great Ga'Hoole Tree Category:Owls Category:Males Category:The Burning characters Category:The Rescue characters Category:Characters from Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole Video Game Category:Rybs Category:Protagonists Category:Kings Category:Guardians Category:Leaders